Sabal
Sabal is one of the deuteragonists of Far Cry 4. Along with Amita, he is one of the leaders of The Golden Path. Unlike Amita, who wishes to modernize the people of Kyrat, he is more interested with preserving Kyrati traditions and continuing with the ways of old. He is one of two hidden true main antagonists of Far Cry 4, along with Amita. Background Sabal grew up in an era of a broken Golden Path. The great Mohan Ghale died when Sabal was a child and the young man grew up idolizing the rebel leader’s legacy. When he was old enough he set about trying to recreate the era when The Golden Path was a real threat to Pagan Min. Sabal is a traditionalist. He sees great value in his heritage, race, culture, history and legacy and believes that Kyrat needs the stability of traditions to bring peace to its people. Sabal often seeks moral guidance from the religious texts and teachings of Kyra. He is also smart enough to know how to use religion as a political tool. These views are in direct conflict with Amita's world view. As such, he’s personally invested in seeing Bhadra installed as the next Tarun Matara. He sees the practice as sacred and truly believes that the tradition brings protection from evil while ensuring good luck and prosperity. If Sabal can be the one to crown Bhadra as Tarun Matara, it will be the rallying cry for the future of Kyrat as a spiritual place, isolated from outsiders, and seal Sabal’s role as leader.Far Cry 4 Characters Infos Far Cry 4 Sabal hears that Ajay Ghale is returning to Kyrat and sends Darpan, one of his best soldiers, to protect Ajay from the Royal Army, but both are captured and taken to De Pleur's Compound. Sabal then leads with a rescue team to the compound and manages to rescue only Ajay since Darpan was trapped in De Pleur's torture room. Amita is furious when she learns that they sacrificed Darpan for Ajay, but Sabal is confident that the son of Mohan Ghale was worth the dangerous rescue mission. After this mildly heated conversation, Ajay kills some wolves for Amita. He goes to talk with Sabal, who says the local bell tower is broadcasting propaganda and that it is a dangerous climb to the top. Ajay offers to help and liberates the first bell tower. After that the player can choose to support either Sabal or Amita as leaders of the Golden Path. Fate In the mission To Reap What You Sow, if Amita is selected to lead the Golden Path, she will order Ajay to kill Sabal, arguing that by splitting the Golden Path, he will inevitably create another civil war and betray Ajay for siding with her. Upon arriving at Sabal's hideout and dispatching his followers, Ajay walks into the house and confronts Sabal, who is performing some sort of ritual at his desk. Sabal asks Ajay whether Amita ordered him to kill him or if he volunteered, and questions if he truly understands the ramifications of siding with her. Sabal tells Ajay he shitted on everything his father built. Sabal is doubtful Amita will fix Kyrat and assures Ajay that Amita will turn Kyrat into a totalitarian drug state where the people of Kyrat are systematically impoverished and oppressed. Sabal then asks Ajay if that is the Kyrat his mother wanted her ashes to be scattered in. Sabal then closes his eyes and tells Ajay to make his choice. *If the player decides to shoot Sabal, Ajay shoots Sabal in the head. *If the player decides not to shoot Sabal, Ajay tells him to go. Sabal takes his Kukri and drops it on the ground, telling Ajay "Gone, brother, gone." After the end of the game, if Sabal was chosen to lead the Golden Path, there is a secret cutscene featuring him in Jalendu Temple. Sabal proceeds to have his followers execute former members of the Golden Path who sided with Amita or who he believes are guilty of such crimes. When Ajay confronts him, he claims that Bhadra is Tarun Matara now and will eventually understand that "sins can only be washed away with blood." Sabal claims that there must be a cleansing for Kyrat to move forward, and implies that he has plans to kill those who supported Pagan Min and the Royal Army during the Civil War before pushing Ajay away. This demonstrates that his vision for Kyrat's future is tied with a religious fervor to seek vengeance against those he sees as having betrayed Kyrat, its traditions and Gods. Ajay has one last choice: to leave Sabal alone or shoot him in the back. Neither choice has any affect on future gameplay, aside from the rebels (and ONLY these rebels) on the island, which will become permanently hostile, whether or not you were detected if you kill Sabal. Karma will go down by 50 for every rebel you kill. Personality and Traits Sabal is a quiet and thoughtful man, he is very religious and believes that for a country to be stable, must have culture. Sabal can convince people through conversation and this can make him a wolf in sheep's clothing to some, or a great leader to others. Trivia * One of the bomb disposal quests takes place at Jalendu and if this mission is undertaken after completing the campaign, Sabal and the rebels will be killed by the Royal Army soldiers/guards that spawn for the quest. * If Sabal is fought after the end of the game, he has noticeably more health than other Golden Path members, being roughly as durable as a Royal Guard Defender and requiring several shots to bring down. * Unlike the other golden path rebels, Sabal will not be provoked by you throwing rocks at him, or shooting near him. He is however, capable of fighting and killing royal army soldiers, as he will shoot any patrol boats that come near the temple. ** Strangely, he will also not attack you with the other rebels, should you provoke them, making it almost impossible to perform a takedown on him. You have to be fast with a knife to do it. * If you side with Amita, you can find him a little north of Utkarsh near Lake Visalakhutta, at X:479.5 Y:786.3 He is meditating near a tent. He behaves as a regular NPC and you cannot interact with him. ** Oddly, this also happens when you shoot him in the mission. * Sabal is left-handed, as witnessed when his in-game model starts shooting with a pistol. * He is voiced by Naveen Andrews, who is best known for playing Sayid Jarrah in the TV series Lost. * Strangely, Sabal's name comes from a plant named Sabal Palmetto or ''Sabal Plam ''this particular plant is quite popular in the United States this could be an oversight or a coincidence. * When viewed closely on Sabal's jacket, you could see a sliver medal shaped like a Crown. Pagan Min and The Royal Army has this as an logo which can be found at the Royal Fortress and the pre-order travel journal. It's unknown if he did join the Royal Army and it's never explained why it's there. Gallery 141.png|Full body art work Fc4_game-guide_characters-sabal_181649.png|Full render of Sabal King Min Kyrat (29).jpg|In King Min's Kyrat 010.png|Amita , Ajay and Sabal FC4 PREVIEWS AMITA SABAL.jpg|Amita and Sabal as appears in Far Cry 4 key art sabal5.png sabal11.PNG Sabal1.png sabal6.png sabalamita.png Sabal2.png References Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Golden Path Category:Allies Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Male Characters